This invention relates in general to a magnetic stripe card reader/writer apparatus comprising a card reader/writer device and an associated interface circuit that can be easily modified for use in a number of different operating environments. In particular, the card reader/writer apparatus of the present invention is capable of recording magnetic data onto a magnetic stripe card and in an arcuate path and of converting magnetic data previously recorded on the magnetic stripe card into digital information that can be operated upon by external circuitry to control the operation of various types of information.
The use of card reader devices as the input medium for various types of computer based systems, such as point-of-sales input terminals and cash dispenser terminals, is well known in the prior art. These prior art card reader devices are designed to encode data onto a magnetic card in straight line data paths using the edge of the card as a guide so that the data paths are parallel to one edge of the card. Card reader devices are usually designed to be used in one of two operating environments. The first operating environment consists of systems in which the user operates the card reader/writer device directly and has a strong incentive to tamper with the card or card reader/writer device during the reading or writing operation because of a personal benefit to be derived from doing so. The second operating environment includes systems where an attendant operates the card reader/writer device and systems where the user has nothing to personally gain by manipulating the card or card reading device during the reading or writing operation.
In systems where it is advantageous for the user to manipulate the reading or writing operation of the device, the card reader device typically takes the card away from the user and performs the encoding and/or decoding operation out of the user's reach. These card reader devices use friction type, motor driven rollers to drive the card into and out of the card intake enclosure and include card edge guides to maintain the proper orientation of the card within the device. The reading and writing operation is performed in these devices by driving the card along a stationary magnetic head or by driving the head over the card by means of a screw shaft once the card is properly inserted within the enclosure.
In systems where an attendant operates the card reader/writer device or where the user has no personal incentive to manipulate the data on the card, the card reader/writer device normally consists of a card intake slot into which the card is inserted against a stop and a screw shaft for moving the magnetic head over the card or a stationary head over which the card is manually moved.
These prior art systems can not be employed in a number of potential applications because they are either too costly to use or do not include adequate safeguards to prevent fraudulent manipulation of the data. Furthermore, it is relatively inexpensive to make a card reader device for fraudulently copying data from a valid card onto another card. This procedure is relatively easy to accomplish because the magnetic data tracks are generally parallel to and a standard distance away from the edge of the card.
The card reader/writer apparatus of the present invention overcomes the above-mentioned problems by moving the magnetic head of the device over the magnet stripe card in a unique manner. The recording head is mounted on one end of a sensor arm which is attached at the other end to the drive shaft of the head drive motor. The drive shaft of the head drive motor provides a pivot point about which the sensor arm can rotate thereby moving the recording head over the magnetic stripe in an arcuate path having a fixed radius.
The card reader/writer device of the present invention also provides a unique locking scheme to assure that the magnetic card is properly inserted and locked into place before the reading and/or writing operation is initiated. In order to assure that the magnetic stripe is properly aligned with the recording head, the card intake slot is designed to accept the card only if it is properly inserted into the device. The card intake slot also includes a locking mechanism that securely locks the card in the intake slot once it is properly inserted. This locking mechanism inhibits external movement of the card during the reading and writing cycles. In this way, the magnetic stripe card must be properly oriented and locked in the card reader/writer device before the reading or writing operation of the present invention will be initiated.
The present invention also includes an interface circuit that is operable to control the forward and reverse motion of the head drive motor, to convert magnetic data previously stored on the magnetic stripe card into digital information, and to record digital information onto the magnetic stripe card in the form of magnetic data. While the interface circuit disclosed herein is a basic circuit, it can easily be modified for use in a number of different operating environments.
The low cost and simplicity of design of the card reader/writer apparatus of the present invention makes it well suited for use as the point-of-sales input medium in vending machines, other time or service controlling apparatus, and other applications where prior art card reader devices would be economically or functionally impractical. This card reader/writer apparatus can be used in conjunction with the external vending machine control circuit discussed herein to form a integrated system that is operable to control the overall operation of a vending machine. In particular, this system is capable of recording a declining balance on the magnetic stripe card each time an item is purchased or after each cycle of multiple, consecutive purchases is completed. In this application, a prospective customer initially purchases a magnetic strip card with a specific dollar amount already programmed onto the card. Thereafter, each time he purchases an item or items from a vending machine, the previously stored balance is decreased by an amount equal to the price of the commodity purchased. Each time an item is selected, the price of the item is compared with the balance on the card and the purchase is not allowed if the balance stored on the card is less than the cost of the item selected.
The vending machine control circuit processes the data stored on the magnetic stripe card to control the vending operation and to perform the above mentioned declining balance function. In particular, the vending machine control circuit initially checks the security code stored on the magnetic stripe card to make sure that the customer is using an appropriate card for that machine. The control circuit then compares the purchase price of the selected item with the balance from the card and dispenses the item if the purchase price is less than or equal to the balance stored on the card. Once the purchase is made, the control circuit subtracts, the cost of the item from the dollar amount previously read into the machine and stores the resultant balance on the card. The card is then returned to the customer with the new balance stored thereon for use at a later time.
The card reader/writer apparatus of the present invention can also be used in conjunction with additional control circuitry to provide a security apparatus that is capable of limiting access to a restricted area. In this application, the magnetic stripe card has a specific security code stored on the card prior to distribution of the card to people with the requisite security clearance. In order to gain access to the restricted area, the holder of the card inserts the card into the card reader device thereby initiating the reading operation performed by the card reader/writer device of the present invention. External control circuitry then compares the security code recorded on the card with a master code stored in the security apparatus. If the two codes coincide, access to the restricted area is then provided to the holder of the card.
The declining balance concept discussed above can also be applied in the security context. For example, access to a particular area, such as a tennis court or other athletic facility, could be made contingent upon payment of a usage fee paid each time the facility was used. Participants would initially be issued by a security card with a predetermined dollar amount preprogrammed onto the card. Thereafter, the balance on the card would be reduced by a set amount each time the facility was used.
It is therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an inexpensive magnetic stripe card reader/writer apparatus that is simple in design and operation.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an inexpensive magnetic stripe card reader/writer apparatus that is operable to record magnetic data onto a magnetic stripe card in an arcuate path having a fixed radius.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide an inexpensive magnetic stripe card reader/writer apparatus that is capable of securely locking the magnetic stripe card into position prior to reading or writing data onto the card thereby assuring that the magnetic stripe on the card is properly aligned with the recording head despite attempts at physical manipulation by the card user.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an inexpensive magnetic stripe card reader/writer device that is capable of reading and writing magnetic data onto a magnetic stripe card in an arcuate path thereby making it more difficult to fraudulently retract data from the card and to reprogram the card by writing spurious data onto it.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a vending machine control apparatus that is operable to be used as the point-of-sale input medium for a vending machine or other apparatus that dispenses services such as coin operated car washes, washing machines, games, tennis court lighting systems, etc.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a vending machine control apparatus that is capable of recording a declining balance onto a magnetic stripe card.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a vending machine control apparatus that is operable to compare the balance stored on the card with the price of the item to be purchased and to dispense the selected item only if the price of the item is less than the balance stored on the card.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a vending machine control apparatus that is operable to erase the balance stored on the card prior to dispensing the selected item.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a vending machine control apparatus that is operable to subtract the balance and to record the resultant balance on the card.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an inexpensive magnetic stripe card reader/writer device that can be used in conjunction with external control circuitry to serve as the input terminal in a security system.
Further objects of this invention will be made clear or become apparent from the following description and claims when read in light of the accompanying drawings.